catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mousetalon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Icestorm123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Maplefern (Talk) 02:23, January 17, 2010 Okay yes you can. You can have as many cats as you like for RP. Asked Bluestar about being the healer. Alos, would you go to http://theseasonclans.piczo.com/summerclancamp?cr=7? to chat. IcestormHi There! 02:26, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello, Mouse! I'd love for you to be Tribe healer. As for blanks, Blackclaw09 is making some, but it would be nice if you could make some for the Tribe. Blackclaw's can be Clan. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 02:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually, the blanks you make will be for all Tribe cats, and Blackclaw's will be for all Clan cats. I will add you as healer of the Tribe, if you could just give me a description...? An admin just means you have the power to ban/block users, delete pages, ect. All leaders (and the healer, in your case) are admins. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 02:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Also, there's a Gathering going on at The Island now. (: Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 02:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the Tribe goes to Gatherings. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 02:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Mouse.Can I join the tribe as Talon of the Mouse- a sandy she-cat with white muzzle,paws and chest, green eyes. Prey Hunter. IcestormHi There! 03:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I got the name from you! Best friends forever! :D IcestormHi There! 03:13, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Can you give me their rank and descriptions? IcestormHi There! 03:17, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oooh, she's a naughty girl! xD I have Brambleheart. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 03:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok. But since we don't really patrol, they could meet while hunting in the forest of light...? Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 03:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) So is she an apprentice? Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 03:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Okay :) I'll add you [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:17, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Add yourself. That's what I did, go ahead and add yourself. You don't have to ask me. HawkeyRawr! LOL 17:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Blanks How are the blanks coming? Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 18:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I like them! But maybe make them a bit smaller so they fit in the character boxes? Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 17:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) First of all, I suggest getting rid of some of the background. That will make it alot smaller. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 18:02, January 18, 2010 (UTC)